A Road Trip To Remember
by imagithat
Summary: What happens when Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Will and 2 mischievous stowaways go on a road trip? You'll have to find out! But with chocolate chip cookie shoved into the CD player, Fruit Rollup crammed into the AC, The Alphabet Song on repeat and Nico's driving skills, this will surely be a trip none of them are going to forget anytime soon!
1. Introduction

Sigh. Another Introduction. Feel free to skip past this, I usually do when I'm reading, so when I'm the Writer, I generally try to skip past them altogether. But not this time. Because, you see, I have no idea how to start.. I have the story, but not the beginning. I hate when that happens. So know I'm stuck with this boring, aimless Introduction... And I have to force myself to come up with ideas. Oh! I have one! Wait. nevermind, false alarm... But I could go on like this for pages, and this Introduction is already long enough as it is, so I must force myself to think, and while I'm doing that please feel free to scroll down and go on to the next chapter.


	2. The Process Of Waking

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ea9fab7516c8e64fef79e981f8a0999"Percy Jackson sat straight up in bed. He leapt up, threw some clothes on, shoved a couple of things in an old duffel bag, and ran out the door. He was late. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9e4a2c5682da5569138a03a0aa0b388"Annabeth Chase woke up. She glanced at her clock. It read 7:56. She would be fine. She got up, got dressed and grabbed the bag she had packed last night. She straightened up her bed and walked downstairs to wait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf030a66e7871408b46f18b7b0c90666"Nico Di Angelo opened his eyes. He woke up slowly. Then he remembered what day it was and leapt up so quickly he almost fell of the bed. Before he could get too excited he calmed himself and found something to complain about. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5508d4e21895ac9b5cb332a71633541"Piper McLean hopped out of bed. She instantly thought about what she and her friends would be doing that day. She looked at the pictures of her boyfriend Jason before she got up and got dressed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c311565100ab5753624329d7e327bded"Leo Valdez woke from his sleep slowly. Then he leapt up and got dressed quickly. He thought of Calypso lovingly and made a note to constantly send letters to her during the trip before packing some essentials and rushing outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5cd2196941fb76582e97a64b962ea2d"Hazel Levesque got up. She was excited but nervous. She had never done anything like this before. She threw some clothes on and as it was fairly early, she took the time to regain her confidence. But by the time she walked out the door she was nervous again, and as she looked at the ground she realized she succeeded in summoning multiple jewels from the ground. She sighed and went back inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc26d8197c4690f740d61af083182e65"Jason Grace came to focus. He stumbled out of bed and tripped over himself, making his way to the bathroom. He then nearly slipped on the tile floor and then proceeded to fall before grabbing the sink to steady himself. He splashed cold water on his face and fully woke up. He grabbed his glasses and stared fondly at the pictures of his girlfriend Piper on the dresser. Then he got dressed and went downstairs to wait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff341a6b0df115cd26a231e5bdfa0010"Frank Zhang rolled over and promptly fell out of bed before sitting straight up and bumping his head on his nightstand. He kicked of his blankets, stood up, tripped over them and got dressed. He grabbed his bag and rushed outside. But not before tripping over his own two feet and bumping his head on the door frame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="870333b742c615d6bf6f4ac58166c98e"Will Solace opened his eyes. He smiled to himself as he thought of the 3 weeks ahead. Then he thought of Nico. He grinned as he jumped out of bed. He threw some clothes on and hastily shoved a couple of items in a bag as he realized he was squeezed for time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d35fd1ed52983229aa435647da51b388"Connor and Travis Stoll opened their eyes to the sound of their alarm clock. Perfectly coordinated, Connor turned it off as Travis jumped of the top bunk. They got dressed at exactly the same speed and ran at exactly the same pace to the door with their bags. They had a mission ahead of them, and they had been planning for weeks. They looked at each other and gave the other an identical grin before sneaking out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad4c0a359633a1fb4f918147eea6ddf9"MY NOTE OF THE CHAPTER/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7abf79fb8c13da3ab86d62c99a7cb111"So this is my first fic on Camp Half-Blood and WattPad. Don't worry, it gets WAY FUNNIER. It does feature Caleopso, (Leo x Calypso) and Solangelo (Nico Di Angelo x Will Solace) I couldn't help putting those guys in, they are my 2 FAVORITE COUPLES. Anyways,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89402395a8a8a60fd47b83b6752b1bb5"Dream On,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="081b5edeacc2b92d55455e8b0f79e188"ImagiThat/p 


	3. The Horrors Of THE VAN

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94a37e82a2b79b9744274d3005bf72d8"Frank finally managed to get out the door and onto the driveway (tripping over it in the process). He knew his uncle would be here soon with his van. Uncle Ralph was lending it to him because their family was going to The Bahamas for a vacation and would rent a car there. After a few minutes, a battered looking van pulled up in the driveway and his uncle stepped out. "Here ya go!" Uncle Ralph remarked cheerfully, before tossing him the keys. He then got into the other car with his wife and kids in it and drove off. Frank was glad to have a van to use. He then looked at it and his smile faded instantly. He observed it nervously, but proceeded to cheer himself up by telling himself that Uncle Ralph was very generous to lend it to him. As he got in (ignoring the stickers on the windows and the marker on the doors) he gave an experimental honk of the horn to make sure it was working (it let out a rather pathetic screech that slightly resembled that of a dying whale's) and decided a dying whale was good enough, and he drove off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd15170bba14c6cb03563ed70cb36741"MY CHAPTER NOTE/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e63ababafeadc57df948e7df288ef444"Okay, just so ya'll know, THE VAN is WAYWAY uglier than the van shown, I just could not find one used and ugly enough on Images to describe it. And I also know how cheesy that Uncle Ralph thing was, because WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS WOULD LEND THEIR VAN TO A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!? But I had to have something, so please have mercy on my soul. And you have NO IDEA how much I HATE writing cliched or illogical things, so it pains me to write that, but I better just cut the crap and get it over with. So here it is:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89402395a8a8a60fd47b83b6752b1bb5"Dream On,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="081b5edeacc2b92d55455e8b0f79e188"ImagiThat/p 


End file.
